Turned Down
by opurple
Summary: Koro-sensei selalu meyakini bahwa ia bisa melakukan apa saja dengan kecepatan 20 mach miliknya. Bukti bahwa ia bisa menaklukkan bulan, adalah alasan yang paling memperkuatnya. Tapi—hari ini, malam ini, ia belajar bahwa segalanya tidak bisa dicapai hanya dengan mengandalkan kekuatan 20 mach miliknya. KoroKara fic dldr!


**Turned down.**

By _**opurple.**_

Korosensei & Karasuma Tadaomi | romance, hurt/comfort, setting!canon | rated T

 **Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom belong to **Yusei Matsui,** I just wrote the idea and brought his character with no profit.

 **Warning:** KoroKara or onesided!Korosensei, slight of Asa(sr)Kara

 **Warning(s):** Probably typo, unbetaed, BL, **dldr**.

.

* * *

.

Jika samsak punya nyawa, bisa dipastikan ia sudah almarhum sedari tadi. dua jam, tanpa henti—pemuda yang oh—aduhai—itu terus saja memukulinya Seolah otot-otot yang terbentuk di tubuhnya belumlah cukup—jelas saja jika mengingat tanggung jawab yang ia emban—adalah untuk membunuh makhluk kuning bertentakel, gurita busuk yang disinyalir akan menghancurkan bumi—sebentar lagi.

"Nuruhuhuhuh," kedua tangan, ah—bukan, kedua tentakel kuning itu melingkar dilehernya, pula gesekkan-gesekkan kecil antara pipi dan pipi menempelinya. Bedanya, yang melakukan hal itu adalah si gurita itu—yang warnanya berubah menjadi merah muda sekarang.

Ia yang masih dengan wajah dinginnya—menolak untuk menyebut dirinya sudah kebal—hanya menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, Pisau—anti sensei—selalu siap sedia ia bawa, meski percobaan pembunuhannya itu selalu gagal karena yang bersangkutan selalu bisa mengelaknya.

"Karasuma-sensei, meski sedang jam istirahat pun masih rajin berlatih ya." Kali ini gesekkan antara pipi dengan pipi semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak lupa pula sedikit sentuhan-sentuhan jahil yang dibubuhkan tentakel-tentakel tersebut, seperti—memijat pelan tengkuk lehernya.

Ia tidak menjawab, sudah jengah. Lantas melepas baju olahraganya, dan menggantinya dengan kemejanya. Melihat itu, senyum merekah bertajuk ambigu tersirat di sudut bibir Korosensei, membuat Warna tentakelnya yang merah muda semakin bersemu saja. "Karasuma-sensei ingin dibantu?" Tentakel-tentakel itu dengan cekatan memasangkan dasi Karasuma, sedang yang bersangkutan sudah mencetak sudut-sudut keki di jidatnya.

"Aku bisa melakukan sendiri, tentakel bodoh." Dengan ia yang merapikan kembali dasinya dan melengos begitu saja meninggalkan si gurita tersebut yang sudah dipastikan—sedang dalam _love mode_ tingkat dewa.

"Nuruhuhuhuh, tsun tsun seperti biasanya."

.

.

Hal biasa yang Korosensei temui setiap malam menjelang kunjungan—diam-diamnya—di apartemen sang guru olahraga adalah ia yang akan melihat Karasuma Tadaomi yang sedang berkutat di meja kerjanya dengan setumpuk kertas. Bisa jadi itu strategi-strategi pembunuhan untuknya, bisa juga itu hanya kertas-kertas tender dari departemen Karasuma Tadaomi bekerja. Baginya, apapun itu tidaklah penting.

Dan seperti sekarang, ia juga menemukan guru olahraga tersebut duduk di meja kantornya. Bedanya, kali ini Karasuma tertidur dengan pulas di sana. Ada sebersit aksi-aksi jahil yang terlintas di otak jeniusnya, namun—begitu melihat wajah sang atensi yang kelelahan—lupakan masalah latar belakang _blink-blink_ dalam visi matanya—ia geming. Dari pada itu, ia harus membawa tubuh kelelahan itu pindah di tempat yang lebih nyaman.

Menidurkannya di ranjang, lalu mengganti pakaian Karasuma dengan piyama—semua itu ia lakukan dengan kecepatan 20 mach miliknya—karena itu sebatas alibi agar tidak terdistraksi oleh tubuh aduhai milik guru olahraga tersebut. Ketika semua selesai, Korosensei hanya—lagi-lagi—geming sembari menatap Karasuma. Jika boleh dilebihkan, apa yang terdapat dalam visinya adalah, ia yang sedang melihat seorang—malaikat. Tidak ada lagi hal yang paling menghangatkan selain menatap orang yang paling kau kasihi tertidur pulas, dalam radius perhatianmu.

.

.

Paginya, Karasuma Tadaomi kembali terenyuh. Sudah yang keberapa kalinya? Karena ia selalu ingat jika malam sebelumnya ia tertidur di meja kerjanya. Jika tertidur begitu, esoknya ia pasti akan mendapati dirinya tidur di ranjang. Setiap saat setelah ia menyadang titel sebagai guru kelas 3-E.

Ia tahu siapa pelakunya, ia tahu. Hanya saja—ia ingin bertanya-tanya—sebesar itukah afeksi yang makhluk itu bubuhkan padanya? Masalahnya, ia bukan siapa-siapa, pula bukan murid yang selalu dijaga baik-baik oleh makhluk kuning itu, ia hanya orang dari departemen pemerintahan yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasinya—sekaligus merangkap menjadi guru untuk melatih para murid tentang ketangkasan, lebih jelasnya—ia ini juga orang yang akan membunuhnya loh, yang akan membunuhnya.

Kenapa bisa-bisanya makhluk itu bertindak sedemikian rupa?

 _Sosok_ yang ia tunggu selama ini saja—tidak sebegini perhatiannya.

Ah—ia akan merasa gila jika memikirkan itu, dari awal otaknya sudah didoktrin untuk menjadi realistik. Hal semacam perasaan begini, hanya bisa membuatnya pusing. Lagi pula, dari awal—berhubungan dengannya saja sudahlah kesalahan fatal. Dan sekarang ia mau merengek karena _sosok itu_ tidak lagi mengunjunginya akhir-akhir bulan ini? Konyol.

Sialnya, gara-gara perhatian dari sosok lain—ia menjadi sebegini dilema.

.  
.

"Karasuma-sensei ingin teh? Tadi aku membelinya di Indonesia langsung dari tanamannya loh, nuruhuhuhuh~~"

Acuh.

"Teh ini bagus untuk tubuhmu, sensei. Bisa tambah seksi loh~~ fuuuu~~"

Masih acuh.

"Sini aku suapin, sensei." Tanpa persetujuan, kedua jari tentakel milik Korosensei sudah mencoba paksa membuka mulut Karasuma. Yang bersangkutan? Masihlah acuh sampai hal yang tidak terduga membuatnya terlonjak—

"Kau!" menghindar pun karena refleks, dan menutup mulutnya pula karena refleks. Bagaimana tidak, si gurita kuning itu sedang mencoba melancarkan aksi laknat kepadanya seperti—"aku akan menyuapimu dari mulut ke mulut."

"Nuruhuhuhu~~ sudah ku bilang 'kan, jangan acuhkan aku, Karasuma-sensei. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja saat kau lengah, fufufu." Makhluk itu mendekatinya secara perlahan, ia sendiri sudah menyiapkan pisau anti Korosensei, dan akan melancarkan lagi aksi pembunuhannya sebelum—

Ia merasakan kecupan lembut di dahinya. Dan ia—yang entah harus bereaksi seperti apa, hanya mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Pisau, pistol, dan beberapa bubuk anti Korosensei beberapa kali ia arahkan pada si gurita itu. Yang tentu saja berhasil dihindari, tapi memang bukan itu yang menjadi intuisinya—Karasuma hanya merasa sangat kesal dan ia perlu pelampiasan.

.  
.

.

Ini adalah kali pertama Korosensei mencium bau lain di apartemen Karasuma Tadaomi. Bukan karena fakta ia menemukan sepatu lain—yang sudah jelas mahalnya—di pintu masuk apartemen sang guru olahraga itu, bukan. Tapi instingnya, dan dari apa yang ia cium—yang ia yakini seratus persen akurasinya—di sini, sekarang ini, benar-benar ada sosok lain.

Dengan cepat, matanya memindai sekeliling apartemen Karasuma, dari ruang istirahat, dapur, dan sampai ruang kerja, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan—sampai ia menyadari hanya satu tempat yang belum ia periksa—kamar sang pemilik—dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, pun ada sebersit kekhawatiran yang mengganjal.

Dan pada langkah pertama ia memasuki ruangan itu, detak jantungnya berhenti—seolah—berhenti. Hatinya—tenahak.

.  
.

.

Pernah mendengar cerita _The Fallen Angel_?

—Malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi karena kesalahan, dan tebusannya adalah untuk meluruskan orang bumi ke jalan yang benar. Tapi di bumi—ia malah dimanipulasi, dan dimiliki oleh iblis yang menyamar. Lama-lama, kedua sayap putihnya menjadi berkeruh. Karena pada dasarnya—sang malaikat menyukai sangkar yang dibangun sang iblis untuknya, sang malaikat bilang itu sakit tapi juga manis. Benar-benar hipokrit.

.

.

.

Ia, yang menyandang makhluk tercepat di dunia, Ia, yang disebut-sebut sebagai makhluk pertama yang menghancurkan bulan,—sampai bumi tempat para manusia bernapas, hidup, dan berpijak akan jadi target selanjutnya. Ia dengan kecepatan 20 mach miliknya bisa menaklukkan apa saja, hal yang selalu ia yakini. Tapi—hari ini, malam ini, ide tersebut—dihujat, ditikam, lalu dihancurkan.

.

Nyatanya—kecepatan 20 mach miliknya—tidak bisa menaklukkan satu manusia, hati seseorang.

.

Ia berdiri tidak bergerak, hanya menatap dua insan saling cumbu yang tidak mengacuhkannya meski menyadari kedatangannya.

.

.

 **End.**

 **A/N:** untuk kak dori (anclyne), dan untuk saya sendiri pula yang membutuhkan asupan uke om kara ululululu~ senang bisa menulis untuk mereka. Salam kenal penghuni fandom Ansatsu~~

well, **review** is the best choice to spread the happiness!

.

.

.

** **omake:**

Karasuma Tadaomi berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya, membaca satu pesan yang ia yakini—riwayatnya sudah lapuk di kotak masuknya, kali ini—menempati tempat teratas lagi. Dengan satu pesan singkat yang membuatnya—jantungnya—berdesir lembut.

.

 **From:** Asano Gakuho

 **Subject:** -

Aku merindukanmu, Tadaomi.


End file.
